Hong Kong Family Trilogy: England
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Hong Kong and England. Part of the Hong Kong Family Trilogy.
1. End of the Opium Wars

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Hong Kong and England are not being paired together. This is reflecting them as father and child.

Hong Kong loved the house, loved the way the boards creaked under his feet. He loved leaving his finger prints on dusty items while exploring all the rooms. He loved the items too high for his five-year-old self to reach. But the person he loved most did not live here.

The person he loved was a stranger, a foreigner from a land far away. He loved the strange color of the stranger's hair. He loved the unfamiliar words the foreigner speaks, hoping to one day understand the words. He loved everything about the stranger except for the war he brought.

Hong Kong knew he should love his current caretaker, and he did. He loved the way the nation smiled while trying to get him to speak. He loved the way the nation called his name when he was having a bad dream. He loved the warmth in the hugs he always got. But he couldn't love him as much as the stranger.

Hong Kong knew his love was foolish, as he was going against how he was raised. He knew he was going to break someone's heart with his choice. He knew he may cry after he made up his mind. He knew that his life would forever change. But he wanted to go be raised by the stranger. He felt safe in the decision that England would make a better father than China, as he would surely come before drugs.

If only love wasn't blind. If only the child knew, he probably would've stayed with China instead of going with the stranger who supplied China with the opium. But there never was a choice to begin with, Hong Kong simply wanted to believe he was doing this on his own. And like he knew he would, he cried.


	2. Little Boys Plan to Marry Young

This kinda came to me as an idea because of how many kids when little always say they're going to marry one of their parents when older. There's tons of US/UK hints in here if you know where to look, and I made one totally obvious. Oh US/UK you will forever amuse me.

Yo! Stop right there! I do not own anything! I don't own Axis Powers or any of the characters used in this series!

Okay, continue on.

-O-

England had his arms wrapped around Hong, who was currently sitting on his lap eating a scone. America was settled on the couch next to England while France and Canada sat across from them.

"Why does it seem like everyone wants to visit my house lately?" England wasn't sure if he wanted to know why.

"It's because little Hong Kong is so adorable." France replied.

"He's adorable, almost as much as I was at his age." America grinned.

"He is leagues cuter than you were, you git." America feigned being hurt over the comment. He never let most of England's comments get to him, as he didn't mean most of them.

"You should let me teach him how to cook. I'd hate to see him cause every woman in his life to run away because he cooks just like you."

"What?" England glared at France for that comment. "I cook just fine!"

"Have you seen half the things America eats? And you still defend your cooking?" France shot back.

"What's wrong with what I eat? It's perfectly good for me." America half whined.

"Stay out of this, America!" England ordered.

"Meanie..." America huffed.

"Let's ask Hong." France moved closer and knelt in front of England and his tiny little colony. "Do you think England's cooking is delicious?"

"No." The blunt reply shocked England, who was speechless. France just smiled as he continued.

"Do you want to learn how to cook lots of yummy food?" France was sure of the answer.

"No." France stared in shock. Hong Kong was unphased. He was acting like nothing happened, trying to grab a scone from the coffee table which was too far away. America was the one to hand the British colony a scone. Hong silently took it and began to chew on it.

"Don't you want to be able to cook yummy food for your future love interest?" France knew he would get a good answer this time.

"No." France stared. What was wrong with this kid?

"Don't you want to be an amazing cook when you get married?" Surely Hong would know about marriage.

"No. I am going to marry England when I get older." Silence followed Hong's words. It was broken by America and France laughing, America louder than France. Canada thought it was cute. England, on the other hand, had no clue what to think. Hong Kong continued to seem unphased.

"Belt it, both of you. You used to say the same thing when you were little, America." America quieted a little at England's words. "It's just a phase all little kids go through."

"So England will be your wife, Hong?" France just couldn't leave this alone.

"Yes." Hong seemed proud that he would marry England and be his husband. France couldn't stop laughing.

"Get out, Francis, or I'm going to box your ears!" England shook a fist at France.

"Violence is bad." Hong repeated the words England would tell him. "I will make lots of yummy food so England will be a happy wife." Hong Kong childishly kissed England on the cheek before leaving the room.

"He's so cute." Canada smiled widely.

"Did I really say I would marry you when I was little?" America wanted to know.

"Yes. all the time." England would have said more but there was suddenly the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor in the kitchen.

"That must have been your future husband preparing horrible tasting food for you. It's oh so fitting." France teased.

"Belt it." England sighed as he got to his feet. "You better be gone by the time I get back." With that, England left to go help clean up whatever mess his colony created.

"They're so cute together." Canada commented.

"Me and England are cuter together." America huffed and crossed his arms. He was leagues cuter than Hong Kong.

"You keep thinking that you useless twit!" England's voice floated into the room and created silence.

"At least I can cook." America grumbled, making sure he'd rub that in England's face later.

-X-

Yah... Kinda just more family fluff. Little Hong is just too cute to pass up doing cute, adorable stories with him. I much prefer Crown Colony version than regular, but it's because I get to bug Iggybutt~ 3 Righto. Reviews are optional. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
